legaciesofcormanthyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleric
Clerics are holy agents of their deities, using their ample divine magic to adventure. They are known for their ability to affect undead and their abilities to heal their comrades and remove other debilitating effects. Changes The cleric, like the wizard and sorcerer, found most of their changes in their spell list, so you can see a summary of changes there. As for the class itself, there were a few things we changed. *'Weapon Proficiency:': We were tired of clerics being unable to use their favoured weapon. For the amount a cleric might be swinging weapons (even a battle themed cleric), we felt that giving them a martial or even an exotic weapon proficiency was not unbalancing. This meant a couple changes for the War domain, but now any cleric can take up his god's weapon without fear. *'Domains:' We wanted domains to be more important and to affect a cleric's career more drastically. Similar to how Pathfinder RPG had domain powers, we made the domains affect more than just first level and a few spells. You can see a more complete list of the changes under the domain list. Class Features *'Aura (Ex):' A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment (see the detect alignment spell for details). Clerics who don’t worship a specific deity but choose the Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law domain have a similarly powerful aura of the corresponding alignment. *'Orisons (Sp):' A cleric knows a small number of magical orisons that he has learned throughout his training. At first level, he may select three orisons which he can cast at will. These orizons can be chosen from any orisons found on the cleric lists. A clerics's caster level is equal to his cleric level, and save DCs are equal to 10 + spell level + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. At every odd level after 1st (3rd, 5th, 7th), a cleric may select one additional orison to add to his list of available orisons. *'Spells:' A cleric casts divine spells, which are drawn from the cleric spell list. However, his alignment may restrict him from casting certain spells opposed to his moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells, below. A cleric must choose and prepare his spells in advance (see below). To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cleric’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on the table above. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score. A cleric also gets one domain spell of each spell level he can cast, starting at 1st level. When a cleric prepares a spell in a domain spell slot, it must come from one of his two domains (see Deities, Domains, and Domain Spells, below). Clerics meditate or pray for their spells. Each cleric must choose a time at which he must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain his daily allotment of spells. Time spent resting has no effect on whether a cleric can prepare spells. A cleric may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he must choose which spells to prepare during his daily meditation. *'Deity, Domains, and Domain Spells:' All clerics must choose a deity. A cleric’s deity influences his alignment, what magic he can perform, his values, and how others see him. A cleric chooses two domains from among those belonging to his deity. A cleric can select an alignment domain (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if his alignment matches that domain. Each domain gives the cleric access to a domain spell at each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up, as well as a granted power. The cleric gets the granted powers of both the domains selected. With access to two domain spells at a given spell level, a cleric prepares one or the other each day in his domain spell slot. If a domain spell is not on the cleric spell list, a cleric can prepare it only in his domain spell slot. *'Spontaneous Casting:' A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that the cleric did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can "lose" any prepared spell that is not a domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with "cure" in its name). An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric of an evil deity), can’t convert prepared spells to cure spells but can convert them to inflict spells (an inflict spell is one with "inflict" in its name). A cleric who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either cure spells or inflict spells (player’s choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the cleric turns or commands undead. *'Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells:' A cleric can’t cast spells of an alignment opposed to his own or his deity’s (if he has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their spell descriptions. *'Turn or Rebuke Undead (Su):' Any cleric, regardless of alignment, has the power to affect undead creatures by channeling the power of his faith through his holy (or unholy) symbol (see Turn or Rebuke Undead). A good cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships a good deity) can turn or destroy undead creatures. An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships an evil deity) instead rebukes or commands such creatures. A neutral cleric of a neutral deity must choose whether his turning ability functions as that of a good cleric or an evil cleric. Once this choice is made, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric can cast spontaneous cure or inflict spells. A cleric may attempt to turn undead a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. A cleric with 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (religion) gets a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead. Category:Classes